TaoRis-Missing You
by Minseokbun
Summary: Kesepian dan kenangan adalah hubungan sebab dan akibat yang mutlak. Kenangan yang sudah lama dilupakan dapat dengan mudah muncul hanya karena kesepian sesaat. Dan apa yang akan Huang Zitao lakukan saat itu terjadi? Its TaoRis!


**Missing You**

Author: Kim Ara

Cast: Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao & Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris 

Other cast: Hayo siapaa :p 

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort 

Rating: General 

Length: Ficlet 

Summary: Kesepian dan kenangan adalah hubungan sebab dan akibat yang mutlak. Kenangan yang sudah lama dilupakan dapat dengan mudah muncul hanya karena kesepian sesaat. Dan apa yang akan Huang Zitao lakukan saat itu terjadi?

Enjoy~  
>.<p>

.

.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang sibuk mengemasi tasnya.

Tao hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Latihan hari ini sampai tengah malam, jadi ia sudah luar biasa lelah.

"Yakin tak ingin ikut makan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Hari ini Suho hyung yang traktir lhoo.."

Rasanya sakit kalau mengingat siapa yang sering membayar makanan mereka dulu. Iya, **dulu**.  
>"Ani, aku mau langsung pulang. Sudah, pergilah makan sana, sogogi!" ejeknya sambil mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.<p>

"Aish, ara ara. Kau hati-hati ya. Manajer menunggu di luar." pesan Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

Tao kembali mengangguk.  
>Sepeninggal Baekhyun, ruang latihan itu jadi benar-benar sepi.<br>Hanya ada Tao, tas guccinya, dan suara mesin AC yang sudah tua.

Tao terduduk di lantai, mengamati seluruh ruangan dengan seksama.  
>Ini kali pertama ia benar-benar mengamatinya sejak namja itu pergi.<br>Dan, wow, ruangan ini menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan tentangnya, tentang mereka.

Tao mengamati salah satu sudut ruangan penuh cermin itu.  
>Disana tempat ia dan namja itu meletakkan tas dan barang-barang.<br>Kadang, setelah latihan, mereka istirahat berdua di sana, menyendiri dari member lain. Tertawa bersama.

Tao terhenyak. Tiba-tiba kenangan-kenangan itu berputar kembali. Entah karena rindu, atau karena akhirnya Tao tak lagi menyangkal kepergiannya.

"Cklek." suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya.  
>"Tao? Kau di sana?"<p>

Tao segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari ke arah manajer Kim. "Ya, aku di sini."

"Kukira kau pulang duluan, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." gerutu manajer Kim. "Ayo pulang!"

Tao mengikutinya tanpa bersuara. Ia kehilangan mood untuk melakukan apapun gara-gara kenangan itu.  
>Bahkan di mobil ia tetap diam, tidak tidur juga. Padahal biasanya ia akan berceloteh super semangat, atau tidur. Tapi kali ini satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukannya adalah membunuh namja itu.<p>

"Memikirkan Kris lagi?" pertanyaan bernada santai dari sang manajer menusuk pas di hati.

Tao menggeleng.  
><em>"Wu Yi Fan."<em> ia meralat dalam hati.

"Ia sudah pergi. Ia yang memilih pergi. Untuk apa sedih?"

Kali ini Tao jadi lebih ingin membunuh manajernya, tapi tentu saja ia cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya. "Kata siapa aku memikirkannya? Aku hanya merindukan rumah..."

"Qingdao?" manajernya bertanya.

Sebenarnya maksud Tao bukan itu, ia merindukan rumah dari perasaannya, rumah hatinya, pemilik hatinya, ya, Wu Yi Fan.  
>Tapi toh Tao mengangguk juga.<p>

Manajer Kim menepuk pundak Tao. "Bersabarlah, setelah tour konser berakhir, kau bisa segera pulang."

Tao bersyukur dalam hati karena manajer percaya dengan alasan bohongnya.  
>Setelah membisikkan terimakasih, ia segera pura-pura tidur agar tidak ditanyai lagi.<br>Itu lebih baik kan?

==

Tao tiba di dormnya pukul 1 lebih. Dorm sepi, sepertinya member lain belum selesai makan.  
>Manajernya berjalan duluan untuk menyalakan lampu, tentu saja ia tau ketakutan Tao.<br>"Kau mau makan apa, Tao?"

Tao mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak lapar, hyung."  
>Yah untuk saat ini ia lebih memilih Kris kembali daripada makanan apapun.<p>

"Tapi ibumu Baekhyun sudah cerewet menyuruhku membelikanmu makanan." kata manajer Kim malas.

Tao tersenyum, senang karena masih ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.  
>"Aku bisa membuat sendiri jika lapar. Sudah, pulanglah, hyung. Istrimu menunggu~"<p>

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kau hati-hati ya." pesan manajer Kim sambil mengelus rambut Tao sepintas, lalu pergi.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup.  
>Kali ini Tao benar-benar sendirian. Dan anehnya, ia tidak merasa takut.<br>Ada rasa yang aneh, bukan takut, tapi entahlah, ia juga tak mengerti. Kesepian?

Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk membuka sosial medianya saja. Dan rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat beberapa foto yang ditandai oleh fans, tentangnya, dan Yi Fan.

Momen-momen itu bermain di kepalanya.  
>Saat ia memeluk Yi Fan setelah mendapat penghargaan, saat ia dan Yi Fan saling berbisik di atas panggung, saat mereka berangkulan, saat mereka berjalan-jalan berdua dan ketahuan fans.<br>Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar.  
>Dulu, ia sangat bergantung dengan Yi Fan, apapun itu, di atas maupun di belakang panggung.<br>Tapi kini? Kenapa ia bisa bertahan tanpa Yi Fan?

Seharusnya tidak. Ia harusnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa Yi Fan, jadi ia bisa menjadikan itu alasan agar Yi Fan kembali. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Tao sudah menyambar smartphone-nya dan mengetikkan sederet nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala.  
>Tidak ada nada panggil, tentu saja, karena nomor itu sudah tidak aktif.<p>

"Angkat telfonmu!" Tao berteriak. "Kubilang angkat, bodoh!"

Entah siapa yang bodoh, yang jelas bentakannya tak akan sampai ke telinga Yi Fan.

"Temani aku mandi! Aku takut!" Tao kembali berteriak. Meskipun ia tau, paham, kalau itu sia-sia.

"Aku lapar, ayo beli makanan." nadanya melunak.

Masih tak ada jawaban...

"Atau kita shopping saja? Kau tau kalau Gucci sedang sale 70% kan?" tiba-tiba, secara otomatis, suaranya berubah manja. Seperti Tao yang dulu, yang sering memohon agar Kris membelikannya sesuatu.

Hening panjang...  
>Tao berhenti bermonolog, dan entah apa yang mendorongnya, tapi ia melangkah perlahan ke kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor.<p>

Tertulis Wu Yi Fan di pintunya.  
>Tao yang menulisnya, dengan peralatan melukis milik Yi Fan.<br>Peralatan yang sia-sia karena siapapun tau seperti apa lukisan Yi Fan.

Kamar Yi Fan terkunci, tapi tidak sulit untuk seorang atlet wushu mendobraknya, jadi dalam 1 menit, ia sudah ada di dalam.

Kamar itu tidak banyak berubah. Masih ada beberapa baju Yi Fan yang digantung, dan hadiah-hadiah dari fans yang berserakan.

Yi Fan pergi tiba-tiba. Yang mengemasi dan mengambil barangnya saja manajernya, jadi wajar kalau masih ada beberapa yang tertinggal.

Tao mengambil sebuah baju tanpa lengan yang tergantung di sana, lalu mengamatinya seksama. Itu baju yang Yi Fan kenakan untuk tidur di malam terakhirnya di sini, kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Tanpa sadar, Tao sudah mendekap baju itu di dadanya, menghirup wangi khas Yi Fan dalam-dalam, memaksa otaknya mengingat kembali wangi itu.

Tao sudah sering mencium wangi itu.  
>Saat Yi Fan duduk di sampingnya, saat Yi Fan memeluknya, saat Yi Fan berbisik kepadanya, dan lain-lain.<br>Tapi kali ini lain.  
>Ia tidak biasa dengan fenomena 'wangi Yi Fan tanpa sang pemilik'. Itu terasa luar biasa menyakitkan.<p>

Air mata itu kembali mengalir.  
>5 menit, dan kaos itu sudah basah oleh air mata.<br>Tao membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Yi Fan, kembali mencium wanginya, dan membasahi bantalnya oleh air mata

"Tao!" panggilan dari seseorang menyadarkannya. Tao berlari keluar untuk menemui namja itu. Berulang kali ia mengusap matanya, tapi air mata itu terus mengalir. Jadi ia menyerah, membiarkan siapa pun itu melihatnya.

"Tao?" panggil namja itu ragu ketika melihat Tao keluar dari kamar Yi Fan.

Tao memeluk namja itu bahagia. "Kau pulang!"

Namja itu menyambut pelukannya. "Kau tau kalau aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian kan?"

Air mata Tao bertambah deras. Betapa bahagianya melihat orang ini.

"Hey, hey, berhentilah menangis. Kenapa? Kau takut sendirian?" tanya namja itu cemas.

"Aku takut tanpamu, bodoh! Jangan pernah pergi lagi!" bentak Tao .

Namja itu kembali memeluk Tao, walaupun ia heran setengah mati. "Iya iya, aku menyayangimu..."

"Jangan pergi..." hanya itu yang Tao ucapkan di sela isakannya. _Aku benci kesepian._

Sehun mengangguk, sebelah tangannya memeluk Tao semakin erat.  
><em>"Aku bukan dia, Tao.<em> 

FIN

Haloooo, readers-nim~ Author baru disiniii. Berhubung ini FF debut, jadi masih banyak kekurangan sana sini, maafin yaa :'3 *ngeles

Btw, sebenernya sih pen name saya Kim Ara, jadi panggil saya Ara aja jangan author :3 Dan saya fujoooo *semua juga udah tau* wkwk, saya penggemar taoxsemuanya jadi tolong maafin saya kalo suka nyampur adukin pairing :'3 By the waay, boleh bangeeeet loh req ff ke saya selama castnya masih tao :3 Hit the review guys! Love yaaaaaaa all 3


End file.
